


221B: Confessions

by couldbedangerous



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldbedangerous/pseuds/couldbedangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first 221B, so please be gentle. And if I am to be completely honest, my first fic. Just read or review or whatever you please.</p>
    </blockquote>





	221B: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My first 221B, so please be gentle. And if I am to be completely honest, my first fic. Just read or review or whatever you please.

I shifted against the wall as his gaze swept over my flattened body. My eyes settled on his second button that had been unceremoniously undone sometime between the second and third bottle of wine. His breath was coming in faster and shallower as he inched his body closer to mine.

“I experimented with an array of drugs in university until I discovered the joys of cocaine. The whole ‘abandoning-my-studies phase’ did not please mummy all too much,” he said, grimacing at the memory, “but once you find something you love, or enjoy, you don’t let it go.”

As he was speaking, his right leg was slowly sliding in between mine, nudging closer to where the tension of the last eight months was rapidly accumulating.

“I worked the streets for years, busking and conning people out of their money to buy my next hit. After Mycroft intervened with that lifestyle, I managed to set fire to, flood or detonate the next five flats he had arranged for me. I now frequently turn up unasked and mostly unwanted at police crime scenes, but I’m sure you already knew that.

“So, as I asked before,” Sherlock repeated with scarcely hidden impatience in his voice, “how do you like your boys?”

Finally lifting my eyes to his, I swallow and reply in a whisper. “Bad.”


End file.
